· Serie de encuentros afortunados: Rosa ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Yamato sintió cosquillas en la mano a medida que el bolígrafo dejaba un rastro rosa en ella, pero las ignoró cuando sintió los largos cabellos castaños de Mimi rozar también sus dedos, suaves y con un dulce aroma floral. Vaya, ¿Desde cuando Mimi Tachikawa tenía el cabello tan bonito? / ¡One-Shot para la colección de Serie de Encuentros Afortunados!


**Serie de encuentros afortunados**

\- Rosa -

_By Vainiella_

* * *

**Summary: **Yamato sintió cosquillas en la mano a medida que el bolígrafo dejaba un rastro rosa en ella, pero las ignoró cuando sintió los largos cabellos castaños de Mimi rozar también sus dedos, suaves y con un dulce aroma floral. Vaya, ¿Desde cuando Mimi Tachikawa tenía el cabello tan bonito?

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Yagami esquivaba ágilmente a sus contrincantes mientras no paraba de patear la pelota. Faltaba poco para que concluyera el entrenamiento, y aunque el moreno estaba muy entretenido con el partido era Yamato Ishida quién se estaba aburriendo ostra mientras esperaba por su amigo. Se supone que van a encontrarse con los demás en unos minutos en la M del Cielo -Absurdo sobrenombre aportado por Taichi para la franquicia Mc Donald-, pero ya estaba perdiendo las ganas de ir. El idiota tenía que fanfarronear siempre con la pelota, tomándose más tiempo para trolearlos que para meter un jodido gol.

Finalmente se movió para estirarse y así apoyarse con ambas manos sobre el concreto de las gradas. Acto seguido lanzó su cabeza hacia tras con los ojos cerrados. Tenía hambre, por lo que pensaba comprarse un Mc Burger con...

Al abrir los ojos sintió un latigazo de la sorpresa, y es que lo primero que vio fue la expresión divertida de Mimi Tachikawa.

-¡Eh!

Mimi soltó una risita traviesa, agachándose junto a él logrando que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

-Eres tan fácil de asustar, Ishida.

El rubio bufó con molestia, alejándose disimuladamente de la chica, que cada vez que se aproximaba de esa manera le ponía nervioso.

-Si eres mala, Mimi.

Aquella había sido la voz de Sora. Estaba a un metro de la castaña y parecía divertida con la situación. Matt la miró por un segundo, que Tachikawa le haya molestado de esa manera en frente de la pelirroja solo hizo que desviara la vista un poco apenado.

-¿Cuánto le falta?

-Van 2 a 1- respondió Yamato justo cuando Taichi metía otro gol -Olvídenlo, acaban de empatar.

Los tres chicos observaron como el moreno se subía la camisa a la cabeza para correr victorioso por el campo.

-Fanfarrón- bufaron en unísono.

-¡Hey!- entonces Tai se percató de su presencia, que aunque ya la camisa no le tapaba la cara igual dejaba descubierto su formado abdomen -¡¿Vieron ese golazo?!

-Sí, Tai, lo vimos- respondió Sora poniendo los ojos en blanco -¡Vamos, que el Superior Jou y Koushirou ya están allá!

-¡Ya va que viene el desempate!

-¡Espera, Tai!- le llamó la Takenouchi pero ya el moreno estaba de regreso al campo -¿Qué rayos le picó?

-¡Llegaremos tarde, cabeza hueca!- le gritó Mimi a Tai, aturdiendo al rubio que entre los gritos de Sora y la castaña estaba quedándose sordo -Ay, Sora...

-Ya me va a escuchar...

Mimi y Yamato observaron como Takenouchi empezó a bajar las gradas hasta llegar a la puerta de acceso al campo de football. Para sorpresa de todos la pelirroja se despejó de su chaqueta celeste para luego amarrársela a la cintura y así remangarse la camisa. Los chicos no entendieron sus intenciones hasta que un instante después la vieron adentrarse al campo con un trote rápido, alcanzando al moreno en cuestión de segundos quién no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que el balón que pateaba desapareció.

Sora le había quitado el balón ágilmente para luego corretearlo en dirección contraria, para ser más específicos hacía la portería del equipo del moreno. Tai se había quedado boquiabierto sin poder reaccionar, mientras que Mimi y Yamato observaron atónitos los movimientos de la chica.

Para cuando Tai había reaccionado ya Sora se había adueñado del balón, esquivando con gran agilidad al Yagami para luego sorprender a todos un con magistral gol.

-¡Eso es!- celebró Mimi dando brincos desde las gradas -¡Sora, Sora, Sora!

La pelirroja sonrió para luego mirar satisfecha al moreno.

Yamato por su parte nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con Takenouchi, que a pesar de que no vestía ropa para la ocasión dejó a todo el equipo de Taichi en ridículo.

-Te ha flipado, ¿No?

Sintiéndose expuesto, un sonrojo pintó las mejillas del rubio al mirar de reojo la expresión pícara de su acompañante.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No le quitabas los ojos de encima- le bromeó la castaña mientras le daba empujoncitos en el brazo -¿A que estuvo impresionante?

Sí, estuvo impresionante, pensó el Ishida.

Pero...

-¡Por cierto!

El la miró curioso. Entonces Mimi empezó a rebuscar en su bolso para luego sacar una pluma rosada con un mini cupcake de borrador.

Eso es tan Mimi.

-Dame algo para anotar.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya verás.

Matt con parsimonia agarró su bolso, tomándose su tiempo para localizar su cuaderno, pero se estaba demorando más de la cuenta y la castaña, impaciente, terminó por agarrar la mano del rubio y jalar, apoyándola luego en su rodilla desnuda para escribir en la palma de su mano.

-¿Q-Qué rayos haces?- preguntó Yamato con un sonrojo. Sentir la suave piel de su rodilla fue algo inesperado, ¿Desde cuándo Mimi Tachikawa tenía tanta confianza con él?

Ella no respondió, y se dedicó en silencio a escribir algo en la palma del rubio.

Yamato no pudo evitar contemplar como sus largos cabellos castaños caían sobre sus dedos a medida que escribía, provocando en el unas cosquillas junto con el bolígrafo que lo hizo sentir un poco extraño. Por un instante quiso cerrar sus dedos y tomar un bucle de la castaña, ¿Sería tan suave como su piel?

Un movimiento por parte de Mimi hizo que un aroma floral le llegara, y antes de que se diera cuenta por donde se estaban yendo sus pensamientos la chica se detuvo, sonriendo satisfecha con el resultado y devolviéndole la mano al rubio.

-Listo.

Ella le sonrió de forma cálida, y Matt se quedó demasiado tiempo mirando esa sonrisa.

-¡Hey, chicos!

Justo en ese instante Taichi y Sora se aproximaron a ellos, haciendo que Yamato espabilara y dejara de mirar a Mimi. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al pobre moreno, quien tenía una expresión derrotada mientras que Takenouchi se veía bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

Mimi dio un salto hacia Taichi y apretó sus mejillas para sacarle una sonrisa forzada.

-Animo, campeón. Sino hubiese sido por Sora seguro hubiesen ganado.

-¡Shhooooraaa!- volvió a chillar Yagami, pronunciando mal el nombre de su amiga por cómo estaba su boca gracias al agarre de Mimi.

Al final la castaña dejó de jugar con su rostro para luego tomar su brazo y llevárselo en dirección a la salida, siendo vistos por el rubio y la culpable de la desdicha de Taichi. A decir verdad, Mimi era una persona sumamente cariñosa, siempre estaba repartiendo brazos a Jou, Taichi, Tk e incluso Koushirou, que siempre sufre una combustión espontanea cuando lo hace.

Matt entonces recordó que la castaña había escrito algo en su mano, aprovechando la oportunidad para echarle un ojo y leer las letras de color rosa en su palma.

"Las flores favoritas de Sora son las gerberas"

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

De pronto Sora Takenouchi le hizo recordar que no estaba solo, por lo que en un arrebato guardó su mano en el bolsillo sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Nada importante- recogiendo su bolso del piso -¿Nos vamos?

No muy convencida, la pelirroja asintió para después empezar a caminar junto al rubio, quien en silencio sonrió agradecido por las ocurrencias de Tachikawa.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Que risa me dio al descubrir este One-Shot en mi celular. Lo había escrito hace más de un año, que despistada. Y aunque el mimato es muy leve me gustó muchísimo, porque veo una transición en esta colección de one-shots que, aunque realmente no tengan una continuidad, hay una evolución en el Mimato.

Ya saben que yo no odio el Sorato, lo acepto, pero amo el Mimato, y me gusta incluir ambas parejas en mis historias porque me gusta la evolución de los sentimientos de Matt.

Anyway, ¿Qué les ha parecido? También descubrí otro One-Shot de esta colección, pero ese sí está incompleto. Ya veremos cuando lo termino.

Hey, no olviden pasarse por Scare, ultimo capitulo UP, y de igual forma Encrypted. Stepmom's Recipe está en proceso aun, pues ya se me acabaron los capítulos de repuesto, y en cuanto a Instituto Hokkaido no crean que se me olvidó publicarlo el miércoles, sino que aún no está corregido. Espero subirlo hoy.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que les haya gustado este corto.

Kiss Kiss!

Atte.

Vai.


End file.
